The Promise of Revenge
by Soul's Eclipse
Summary: Michiru was Nicol's fiance...until Kira killed him. Revenge is sweet, but will Michiru take the chance when it shows itself? MxN
1. The Promise of Revenge

**The Promise of Revenge**

Takes place during one of the Gundam Seed episodes, but does NOT exist side by side!

Michiru was Nicol's fiance… until Kira killed him. She promised to take revenge on Kira, which leads her to Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka. But when the moment to take revenge is there, will she take it?

**Chapter 1: The Promise of Revenge**

"Mother! Where are you?" called a girl. She looked around. Her light blue hair got caught on something and she tugged on it impatiently. Her green eyes were anxiously looking for her mom. She was of a slim and athletic build, and was average height for a 15-year old. Suddenly, she caught the sound of someone crying. She hurried down the hall toward her parent's room. She leaned her ear toward the door and heard her mother crying while her father was comforting her. She knocked on the door. "Mother… Father? What's going on?"

"Come in, Michiru." She opened the door. "What's going on?" She asked once again.

"We have some grave news," her father said. "It concerns Nicol."

Fear struck her heart. Something about Nicol? "What is it?"

"You are no longer engaged to him." Her father replied, his face still serious.

"Is that all? I told you we were still too young for marriage, Father. No wonder Nicol broke the engagement. Really, Father, you shouldn't act so serious about it." She laughed a little.

"Michiru, you don't get it."

"What do I not get, Father? Nicol broke the engagement."

"Michiru… Nicol didn't break the engagement. His parents did. They did it because…" he couldn't say it. Grief struck his heart. "Because of what?" she demanded.

Her mother shot her an indescribable look and spoke for him. "Because, my dear daughter, Nicol is… gone."

"Gone? You don't mean…"

"Yes," her father spat the words out, "He is dead." He gave her the letter from Nicol's parents, along with a mysterious package. She quickly read the letter and then reread it 3 more times. Her legs collapse from under her, and tears quickly started to drip down her cheeks. "No…" she said, "No! No! No!" She started to cry.

The letter itself was short, and full of tear marks, as if Nicol's mom had cried when she wrote it. Nicol had died at the hands of the Earth Forces' Mobile Suit. Nicol's Mobile Suit had its arm already slashed off, but Nicol had rushed into a headlong charge against the Mobile Suit to help his commander. The resulting charge ended with Nicol dying in the explosion of his Mobile Suit. In the package Nicol's mom sent her was a journal account of Nicol's thoughts during his time as a Mobile Suit pilot.

Her hands were trembling violently when she opened the package. Inside was a black leather journal. She crumbled. She yelled Nicol's name over and over, as if it would bring Nicol back to her. It was her fault that Nicol was with ZAFT. She should be the one who died, not Nicol! She fainted.

"Michiru!" cried her parents.

The next day, the funeral was set for Nicol. Everyone who came gave their comfort to Nicol's parents. Everyone, that is, but Michiru. She stood quietly throughout the whole funeral, set apart from everyone else and speaking very little. Her face was drawn and there were shadows under her eyes that makeup couldn't quite hide. Everyone who walked up to her to offer comfort for the loss of her fiance ended up walking away feeling quite disturbed by her lack of emotion and her eyes… eyes that were haunted and were very piercing that day.

That night, as she lie on the bed, she thought about the day everything changed. How her one decision changed everything… including the relationships between her and everyone else.

It had started with Junius 7. The day it was destroyed. The very fact that it was destroyed had decided her decision to join the military forces of ZAFT. She faced opposition to this, however, from both her parents and Nicol. It was no use; she could argue until she was as blue as her hair and still they would not give.

She had expected her parents to oppose it. As a child, she was a wild tomboy and her parents had let her be. But as she grew older, her parents realized that though their little girl was becoming more beautiful and grown up every day, she was still a tomboy. It was a harsh shock of reality to them the day she told them that she had enlisted. They ordered her not to go. But no amount of tears, threats, and pleadings could make her not go. They were about to give up, she could tell…

Damn Nicol! He was so damn stupid! Him and his damn chivalry! He had to go and suggest that he'll take over for her! That he, of all people, would enlist in her place!

It was quite a surprise for everyone. Quiet Nicol had courageously asked to replace Michiru in enlistment. Nicol, whom she loved dearly, had laid down his life in exchange for hers. She could not hide her shock, just as her parents could not hide their relief. So of course, they accepted his offer. And of course, she opposed it.

That was only the beginning, she supposed. After the decision was made, she could never treat Nicol the same again. Nicol, she realized, had unknowingly trapped her once more in her silk and satin cage. She treated him the same that she had treated her parents, giving him a cool and distant attitude. Only once did she ever drop the façade, and that was the day Nicol had left. She tried to stop him but, under her mother's orders, the servants took her away and locked her in her room. She pounded at the windows and shouted when Nicol put his bags away in the car, but it was useless. But before Nicol left, he turned around and looked up directly at her with such a sad expression on his face. Then he turned back around and sat in the car. Michiru watched as the car drove away, carrying Nicol with it.

She stayed in her room for the rest of the day, refusing any company including her parents. At one time of the day her maid came knocking on her door. "P-pardon me, young miss," she hesitantly said, "t-the young master asked me to give you this when it was at this time." She handed Michiru a small note with a rose attached. Hands trembling, she quickly read the note.

There was only one sentence written on the note, in Nicol's own hand: _Can you forgive me?_

She sent her maid away and stared at that note. But it was a long, long time before she realized she was crying.

That was in the past, and this was the present. Nicol was dead now. Nothing could change the past of what she had done. Before she realized it, she was up and walking around, carrying and packing up clothes and all her necessities for travel, including a flashlight, canteen of water, some dried food, and money. Money was important; it would carry her all the way to her destination. But what destination? As soon as she asked herself this question, she knew.

She opened her window and climbed out. Now on the yard, she looked at her home for the last time. "I'm sorry." Then she turned and never looked back.


	2. Who are you?

**Chapter 2: Who are you?**

**6 months later**

"Sir…" an officer hands Athrun Zala a message. Athrun takes it and quickly reads it. And gives a pained sigh. Another recruit has come.

Over the past 6 months, since Nicol died, the Zala team has been getting a steady flow of new recruits to replace Nicol. So far, 6 died of stupid accidents, 4 sent back home, and 8 were sent to work somewhere else. Of the 6 that died, 1 died by falling _out _of the ship, 3 died during combat attacking each other, and 2 were led away by seductresses in hostile countries and were later found in the morning with his throat slit. Of the 18, not one has been able to replace Nicol.

Nicol. His heart still grieved for him, as did the others. But unlike the others, he refused to brood about it. He looked at the paper. Commander Lacrusae promised that this one would be promising. Apparently, the recruit had joined only 6 months ago and fought his way up. And he was quite experienced with various kinds of combat and was able to pilot a mobile suit. Not the mobile suits that he and the others had, of course; those were still in stages of development. ZAFT had created a new type of mobile suits that were suited to any kind of combat, but was promised to be faster than the mobile suits yet was not built to handle really powerful weapons. _Like an assassin,_ he thought. _Fast as well as silent, but can't really handle anything powerful for fear of slowing down and becoming vulnerable._ The recruit was due to come in by plane, reaching the ZAFT port where the Zala team was temporarily stationed. _Funny, _he thought, _Commander Lacrusae didn't say whether the recruit was a 'he' or a 'she'. What if it was a girl? _He thought of the past girls who served in ZAFT so far. Most weren't really suited to military life, always resorting to panicking and crying when the battle was going on. _How the hell did those girls get enlisted?_ He was sure they were just there because of what they'd heard of the Zala team. Heroes, courageous people who had gotten wind of the fact that the Earth Forces had been secretly been building mobile suits and had managed to steal 4 of them, that's what the general public thought. The girls had come to be of any, _any_ service to them. Of course, Dearka was sure to use those services. Quite often, in fact. Yzak was too consumed by vengeance and self-righteous anger that he didn't even notice them. As for himself, well, though he was engaged to Lacus, he couldn't help thinking about the daughter of the prime minister of Orb (?), Cagalli Yula Atha. _If Commander Lacrusae thought this new recruit was good, it must be a guy. He KNOWS how annoying those girls were. I even had to send them all home! _

The next day, a plane flew into the port, carrying only one passenger. Under orders, Yzak and Dearka were grumbling about the early morning while they waited with Athrun to receive the recruit. Finally, the plane stopped moving and the passenger they were all waiting for finally stepped off. Athrun tried not to gape in shock at the recruit like Yzak and Dearka. _Holy…it's a girl!_

It was indeed a girl, with shoulder-length light blue hair and intense green eyes. Though she was wearing a white thigh-length skirt and a black tank under a jacket, she was carrying the air of an important and highly born woman. Highly born, like Athrun. He cursed their luck. This woman was going to be nothing but trouble! He tried to figure out a way to dissuade this woman from furthering investing her energy such as staying in the army when she noticed them and walked toward them. "Commander Zala?"

He snapped to attention. "Yes, and you would be…?"

She herself snapped to attention. "Recruit Michiru Kitagawa, reporting for duty."

"Please, follow us." _Well, maybe this one'll be better._

On the car ride to the center where she'll be staying with them, Dearka kept trying to catch her attention. Sitting in the backseat across from a sulking Yzak, she ignored him and stared out the window. Since Athrun was the one driving, he couldn't really order Dearka to leave her alone, partly because he'll have to take his eyes off the road, partly because he didn't want to embarrass Michiru. He couldn't really order Yzak from making snide sexist comments to her, though she was holding up rather well.

Later in her new room, Michiru reflected on her past 6 months. She had no experience whatsoever with anything to do with military when she arrived, so they sent her to a boot camp for 2 months. There she was only 1 of a few women who joined, utterly surrounded by men all the time that had underestimated women all the time. She grinned. Well, she sure showed them. She was top recruit in learning strategy and combat basics, tied with one other man in weaponry, and was one of the lucky five who tested out the new mobile suit; out of those five, she was the only one granted a mobile suit. Whatever she couldn't do, she worked to the point of exhaustion trying to master. Her commanding officers were impressed with her and the men eventually went away. She had also earned points of respect and jealousy from the other women. _What did I expect from them? Presents? _She had also earned the respect of a certain Commander Lacrusae. He was the one who sent her to the Zala team. She remembered the day she'd left, when the commander had briefed her on her orders. "You will be put behind the scenes of the battlefield, quietly doing your work. Make sure no one but the Zala team suspects what you're up to. When the chance that you're captured, do not try to escape. Start spying whenever and wherever possible. Along with your personal belongings, you will be carrying spy equipment." She thought he had dismissed her, so she left to get ready. But as she nearly went through the door, the commander whispered in her ear, "Also, one other duty for you: it is also your duty to check the Zala team on how they're doing, especially the commander of that team. I do not want someone who is not willing to fight their best."

The mobile suit had came in about the same time as recruit Kitagawa. It was a unique lithe thing, built somewhat along the idea of a woman. Perfect for the new recruit. The dark blue paint gave it some camouflage at night, but was reflective, when it was turned on, to the sun so no one would notice. It had also the same programming as the Aegis and the other mobile suits. Athrun was impressed with the ingenious workings of the scientists of ZAFT. So impressed, in fact that he nearly forgot about Yzak and Dearka behind him. But their disagreements over the new recruits were loud enough to snap him awake.

"I'm telling you," argued Yzak, "That girl is nothing but trouble! Imagine, a mobile suit pilot to boot!"

"I think the girl should stay," countered Dearka, "even if she isn't a good pilot, she'll be good elsewhere…"

To stop Dearka from what he was thinking, Athrun intervened. "She stays. Commander Lacrusae had sent in recommendations on her being perfect for behind the scenes fighting. If you can't seem to see that, Yzak, then shut up and leave her alone. Dearka, she is not here to serve you like the other women so stop drooling."

Yzak smirked. "Really, Dearka, you are such a pervert!"

"I am not a pervert! Just a gentleman!" exclaimed Dearka.

_I hope for her sake that she's good,_ thought Athrun, _If not, I have to send her back quickly before Dearka gets his hands on her._

Whoopee! A second chappie! I hope you guys like this one! Please R&R!!!


	3. Rage

**Chapter 3: Rage**

The battle ensued as Gundam went against Gundam, but the traitorous Gundam was holding off pretty well against the Zala team. Michiru resisted the urge to join in the fight and help kill the traitor. She knew it would only hold them off without hurting any of the Gundams fatally.

Except for Nicol.

Michiru clamped down her memories of Nicol quickly. This was not the time for memories. She needed control of herself or she won't be able to do her mission.

Her orders came from Athrun Zala. Though she was still doubtful about his leadership abilities, his strategies were, in fact, quite sound. Imagine, using the battle as a distraction while she infiltrated the enemy's defenses! It was a good strategy, used many times. Unfortunately, it had a record of failures using this strategy. But Zala had assured her that with her mobile suit's amazing stealth abilities, the plan would not fail. She was confident because of this statement. Though may have doubted Zala's plan, she never doubted the capabilities of Nicol.

Nicol. That was her private name for her mobile suit, 741-8SAGA. Stealth-Assisted Gundam Assassin. But she had called it Nicol. SAGA had been with her during all the time she was training…in fact; it had been her first test Gundam. It was easy to use, had built-in functions that serve as reflexes to protect itself and its pilot. It was smooth, easy, flowing…just like Nicol.

Suddenly, a blow from the top removed her from her reverie. What?

It was HIM. He had somehow known that she was there and had fired at her. Cursing, she flew downward, closer to the Archangel while she doubled her shields. But it was no use; the Strike Gundam hit her once more.

The alert signs began to ring as her stealth shields and more of her energy wasted away. Biting her lip, she hesitated and then retreated. She took one more glance at the Archangel. The Strike Gundam stood there, protecting its charge.

Suddenly, Michiru was struck by how futile this whole attempt had been. Nothing had been accomplished. She had failed in her mission. They all failed. 4 Gundams against one measly Gundam and two fighter jets, and they still lost.

Something inside her snapped.

The other Gundams watched in shock as one of their own suddenly drop her shields and charged at the Strike. Yzak was screaming on the radio, "What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Athrun flew after Michiru while Dearka still retreated and Yzak just suspended there.

But Michiru heard none of this but the pounding of her heart and saw nothing but her memories of Nicol. She hated the Strike. Hated it for taking away her most treasured love. Taking away the only person who did not try to control her life. The only person who understood her…

Screaming her rage, she pointed her dagger toward the cockpit of the Strike. There was only a few hundred meters from her intended target. She was finally going to kill him…

Red filled her screens as her charge was blocked. "Kitagawa! Don't do this! It's not worth it! I order you to retreat and you better retreat!" She let out an enraged yell and struggled to get out of the Aegis's grip. By then, Yzak had snapped out of it and was helping Athrun in holding on to the Saga. Together they half-flew, half-dragged the Saga out of the range of the still target-locked gun held by the Strike.

"What was that about?" Yzak yelled. "You nearly got yourself killed!" Michiru kept silent, glowering at him. Athrun stood off to the side, intently watching Michiru's face. She had done that on purpose. He could tell.

"Well?" demanded Yzak. Michiru snapped her head up angrily. "I would've gotten him!"

"No you wouldn't!"

"Yes I would!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No. You wouldn't." Athrun broke in the heated conflict. "Before you were even a few feet away from it, the Strike would've shot you through." Michiru clenched and unclenched her hands, before finally stopping.

"You're right," she said resignedly, "I'm sorry and stupid. Please accept my apology."

Dearka, Yzak, and Athrun stared at her sudden change of nature. Yzak, flustered, accepted her apology before leaving the room followed by Dearka. Athrun gazed at her intently. "I hope this will not happen again," he said to no one, and left.

That apology wasn't going to end whatever was possessing Kitagawa, that he was sure. He just wasn't sure what to do about it. If he didn't do something, then by the time this war is over, either Kira or Kitagawa would lose their life to the other.

_They don't know anything._ Michiru shook in hatred and anger. _They don't know anything at all, about me or about Nicol. And I won't let them stop me!_ She punched a locker or two in anger before turning to stalk off to her room.

She didn't see the lockers opening themselves or see the sheets of music that fell out of Nicol's locker and fell on the floor. She didn't see the hidden photo of Kira and Athrun in their childhood days fall near the music sheet. And she definitely did not see her locket with Nicol and Michiru's picture in it under the sheets of music.

But Athrun did.

Whooopeeee! A third chappie!! Read and Review, please!!!


	4. Memories

A/n: Hey! Sorry for not updating so long! Computer crashes, then waited for new modem, and then hit a writer's block! So sorry! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Memories**

"Do not endanger your mission, Michiru," Lacrusae's voice murmured quietly through the dark and silent room, "Remember that."

"Yes, sir." The screen flickered off. Michiru sat there for a moment, and then lay on the bed. What do they know? Absolutely nothing about her. They only want to get the war over with in their favor. They didn't care about anyone who died, only themselves. Was she the only one who cared about Nicol? The questions flowed endlessly as she slept.

_It was such a boring party, thought a young Michiru. So many adults here and nothing fun. Her mother kept making her act ladylike but she didn't want to. She tugged impatiently at the puffy material she was currently enveloped in. Her mother's latest design. Supposedly the latest thing._

_Not to her._

_She wanted to run and play under the deep blue artificial sky. Nothing would ever compare that with these stupid parties. _

_Her mother suddenly tugged on Michiru's hand. "Michiru, I want you to meet someone."_

_Wondering who it was, she let her mother lead her to a small group, composed a family and her father._

_"Michiru," her mother whispered in her ear, "say hi to Nicol and his parents."_

_"Hi."_

_"Hi."_

_"Michiru Kitagawa."_

_"Nicol Amalfi."_

She woke. Her hand was on her throat. Where was her locket? She flung back the sheets and started searching for it. Where is it? What could she have done with it? That locket was special to her; Nicol had given it to her…

_"But I don't want to be engaged!" Michiru raged. "I don't want to get married!"_

_"Michiru, as part of the Kitagawa family, you must be married or engaged," her father sternly reminded her, "that is our way."_

_"Besides, your father and I were engaged at your age," her mother supplied, "and look how it turned out."_

_Michiru didn't want to listen. She put her hands up to her ears and ran out of the room. She ran as far and as long as she could. Finally, she stopped at a small pond and rested there. She was angry at everyone, angry at anyone, even angry at the fishes and at the birds for being happy when she was mad. Tired out, she fell asleep._

_A shadow fell over her and she immediately woke up. She squinted up at the person in front of her. The sun was behind him and all she could she was his silhouette. "Who are you?"_

_"It's me." The person sounded annoyed a bit. "Nicol."_

_She immediately jumped up and away from the person. Yes, it was definitely Nicol. She could see him now. _

_"What are you doing here?" she demanded._

_"Me? What are _you_ doing here? This is our property!" Nicol was just as mad as she was._

_"Nuh uh! It's ours!"_

_"Uh huh!"_

_"Nuh uh!"_

_"Uh huh!"_

_"Nuh uh!"_

_"Uh huh!"_

_"Uh huh!"_

_"Nuh uh!"_

_"Ha! Gotcha!" she said triumphantly. "It IS ours!"_

_Nicol pouted. "Why do I have to get married to a girl like **you**?"_

_"Why do I have to get married to a boy like you?" she shot back. Suddenly, thunder rumbled over them and rain poured down on the two children. Gruffly, Nicol took a surprised Michiru's hand. "Let go of my hand!"_

_"What? Are you going to stay out here all wet?" Nicol's question made Michiru silent as he led her to his house._

_"My, you two are certainly wet!" Nicol's father chuckled as the two stepped into the house. Nicol's mother quickly led Michiru to a quick drying and a change of clothes. "Nicol's clothes are going to have to do on you."_

_As she changed into the clothes, she heard some music. It was so pretty. She finished changing and went in search of the source. _

_It was Nicol. His eyes were closed as he moved from one side of the piano to the other, gently swaying with the music. Moonlight Sonata's melody was masterful, light and then dark, under his touch. It ended. "That's so cool."_

_His eyes snap open. "What do you want?" he demanded._

_"I just heard the music and I came. I love it. What is it called?"_

_"The Moonlight Sonata." _

_"Can I learn?"_

_"No. It takes years of practice to get this far."_

_"Awww," she looked so disappointed. _

_"Here, I show you Happy Birthday." Cheered up, she quickly hopped up on the bench. Unnoticed by the two, Nicol's parents watched in the shadows. Nicol's mom quickly took a picture. "So adorable…"_

_"Thanks for showing me Happy Birthday." Nicol looked down._

_"I know it's your birthday tomorrow."_

_Michiru nodded happily. "I know it's sudden and all, but will you come to my birthday party tomorrow?"_

_"S-sure…"_

_"It'll mean a lot to me!" She gave Nicol a giant hug. _

_"A present? For me?" asked Michiru. Nicol nodded. She opened it. "Wow! I love it!"_

_"My mom said this is what boys should give girls. See, there's a minidisk in the locket where you can put thousands of pictures in it. That way you'll always have your memories if you have nothing else."_

_Memories_, so many since that day. Where was her locket? Michiru searched frantically, creeping quietly along to her locker where she might have put it. But it wasn't there, and she collapsed on the ground. Tears quietly slipped down her cheeks. Now even her memories are gone.

Inside his room, Athrun finally pried open the locket. He stared at the picture of Nicol and Michiru together with the inscription, "You'll always have your memories forever, always, Nicol Amalfi." So there was a connection between the two of them. It would probably explain why Michiru was so devoted to the ZAFT cause.

Something _chinked_ on his floor. He looked down. It was a minidisk. Hesitating at this sudden invasion of privacy, he picked it up and walked to his laptop. Inserting the disk inside, he began to spend the rest of the night looking at the disk's contents.

Well, what do you think?I felt a bit of their past together would be nice.Reviews will be much appreciated!


End file.
